


Five Times There Was Smoop

by Sparrowsverse



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers, The Academy Is...
Genre: Domestic, M/M, skippy, smoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times there was smoop and possibly some domestics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times There Was Smoop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday fic for akire_yta! She wanted smoop and thus I have written smoop...at least I hope people classify it as smoop. I might snuck in some domestics in there as well and tomfoolery. :D Also, thank you to lanie89 for the awesome and speedy beta. You rock! \o/

**1) This is how it started...**

 _hey had a good time talking 2 u last nite_

 _i still want to continue our talk of acoustic vs electric! :)_

 _lol yer on when u have some free time_

 _i have free time, you know, in between touring and stuff_

 _stuff that includes talking acoustic vs electric with a person u don’t know?_

 _Hey! We got to know each other! New friends are always important to make_

 _that and dont take candy from strangers_

 _LOL!_

 _u r such a dork ;)_

 _:( :( :(_

 _Aw, did i hurt someones feelings?_

 _Yes, I think it should be made up to me._

 _ok coffee then Jonas?_

 _Coffee?_

 _yeah u know like a date u seemed interested last nite_

 _Date?_

 _u dont have 2 if u dont want 2 forget it stupid idea_

 _Nono, sorry. I don’t have many people asking me out on dates since, Danielle broke up with me. I’d love to have coffee with you, Mike. :)_

 _yeah? u sure it wont ruin your disney img being seen w/me?_

 _I’m sure. Let’s have coffee, Mike. :) I still have an argument to win._

 _LOL!!!_

 

 **2) Game on!**

 

If anyone knew about them, they would comment how they were an odd friendship. They looked like they wouldn’t even talk to one another. Both from different labels and different music genres.

It was different, but it worked.

They had gone on a few of these ‘dates,’ and each one left Kevin feeling fuzzy and warm.

Kevin knew he was bi—it was something that he came to terms with years ago—but it had bothered Danielle and was one of the main reasons they broke up. His brothers still didn’t know why they broke up and wouldn’t know for the longest time if he could help it.

Thank God for client-lawyer confidentiality and getting her to sign those papers to keep his secret. He didn’t want to, but sometimes, needs must be met.

Shaking his head from those kinds of thoughts, Kevin got himself ready as Mike was coming over. They were having a classic eighties night.

Checking the time, Kevin rummaged through his cupboard looking for the popcorn he knew he bought last night.

The doorbell ringing had him removing his body, popcorn box with the bags inside in hand. Setting it aside and brushing dust and dirt off of him, he tried to keep his glee contained and headed to the front door.

Kevin was so happy Mike had moved to LA, it had let them get to know one another easier and if he guessed right, after tonight, he might have a boyfriend.

He hoped.

Kevin was grinning ear to ear as he opened the front door and let Mike in with a hug. “Hey you.”

“Hey,” Mike said, returning the hug. He shook a small cloth bag as he detangled himself from the hug. “I have _Die Hard_ and _Lethal Weapon_.”

“And I have _The Goonies_ and _Flight of the Navigator_ ,” Kevin laughed. They might have different tastes, but they complimented one another.

“Excellent,” Mike grinned as he was led inside to the living room. Looking around, he took in the high ceilings and the wrap around couch and the entertainment system set up. “Nice place.”

Kevin shrugged. “I make do.”

“So modest too,” Mike cooed at Kevin with a grin.

Laughing, Kevin shoved Mike a little. Mike looked at Kevin in surprise and then grinned when he shoved Kevin back.

“Oh, it’s on,” Kevin declared and grabbed Mike in a headlock, wrestling the older man to the ground, fingers dancing along Mike’s sides as he laughed helplessly. “Uncle?”

“Never!” Mike declared laughing and then used some sort of move that had Kevin gaping and flat on his back. Now he was the one being tickled as he laughed helplessly.

“Mike!!” Kevin cried out as he squirmed under Mike’s relentless tickling. “I’m going to pee my pants!”

Mike instantly stopped. “Well, we can’t have that.” He then stared at Kevin who blinked at the sudden scrutiny.

“What?” Kevin asked confused.

Biting his lip a little, Mike leaned in closer and pressed his lips against Kevin’s.

Eyes widening in surprise, Kevin watched as Mike pulled away a little. “Was that okay?”

Kevin nodded slowly and surely.

Mike leaned in again and kissed Kevin again. Kevin pressed upwards and returned the kiss.

 **3) Don’t Drop the Soap**

 

It had almost been a year since Kevin and Mike got together, and they were never happier. Their relationship was secret from everyone they knew, but they liked it that way. It always took careful planning whenever they wanted to get together, but it was worth it.

Kevin smiled as he sorted through Mike’s touring clothes. He had just come off a month tour with the others in The Academy Is... and had come straight to him to rest.

Kevin separated the darks from the lights as he thought of his boyfriend asleep in their bed after their...enthusiastic welcome home last night. Bringing up one of the t-shirts to his face, he inhaled deeply.

The scent of beer, sweat, cigarette smoke and boy had Kevin’s eyes fluttering back at the pure Mike smell.

Setting the shirt aside into the pile of clothes, Kevin grabbed the laundry detergent off of the top shelf in the laundry room. He poured a capful of liquid detergent into the washing machine and started to load the dark clothes in.

Task done as he turned the washing machine on, Kevin turned around slowly inhaling the smell of detergent and Mike’s smelly clothes. He came face to face with Mike.

“Mike!” Kevin squeaked out, startled.

“Kevin,” Mike drawled, low and amused as he stalked forward.

Kevin swallowed the ‘meep’ that threatened to escape from his lips as Mike settled his hands on his hips. He blinked wide eyed as Mike shifted his feet apart and leaned in with his whole body. If he wanted some sort of leverage, Kevin had to lean against the machine.

Feeling the washing machine shake behind him, Kevin felt the vibrations shoot through his body as he slowly grew hard.

“Miiiike,” Kevin moaned as Mike lazily stroked the small curve of his back, another hand coming up to cup his face.

“I watched you, you know?” Mike asked as he lazily nipped at Kevin’s jaw line. “Bending over, pert little ass waving in the air as you smelled my clothes.” He started to slowly mark the skin on Kevin’s neck. “Do you have a sniffing fetish I didn’t know about?”

Arching his neck, Kevin’s hands scrabbled anywhere on Mike to grab a hold. “Just you.”

“Mmmhmm,” Mike hummed at the mark he left behind. Using his height, Mike leaned up, knee burrowing into Kevin’s groin as Kevin grinded down.

“Mike, Mike, Mike,” Kevin chanted as he grounded down at against Mike.

Mike chuckled darkly as he pressed his lips against Kevin’s, tongue darting out to lick, teeth searching to nip. They made out lazily and slowly as they slid to the ground and rolled over onto Mike’s smaller pile of light clothes.

They kept grinding against one another and soon, Kevin felt his body shudder and tighten as an orgasm took him over. Mike soon followed.

“I made a mess in my pants,” Kevin said weakly.

Mike grinned as he rolled Kevin’s sweatpants down, used a shirt to wipe him up and tuck him back in. “There, all clean.”

Kevin rolled his eyes at Mike’s efficiency.

“It’s just getting tossed in the wash anyways,” Mike pointed out as he cleaned himself up and cuddled up into Kevin’s side.

“Miiike,” Kevin chided and drew an arm around Mike. “That’s not the point.”

“What is the point then?”

Kevin paused. “I actually don’t know, but there is a point involved.”

Mike grinned. “Well, when you find that point, let me know and I promise I won’t make you come in your pants again.”

Kevin rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of Mike’s head.

 

 **4) Flour is not a new cosmetic, it’s an old one**

 

Mike growled as he measured out the careful cups of flour into the cookie dough mix he was making.

He wasn’t much of a chef for meals, but give him a microwave and he was gold.

Now baking, that was a whole other matter. He was quite good at it. William could attest to that, and if he knew Mike was baking right now, he’d be nose pressed up against the window like some demented little dog.

Scooping out another cupful of flour, Mike started to slowly shake it into the batter when hands dug into his sides and startled him.

“AH!” Mike yelled as the cup of flour went flying everywhere. Brushing flour out of his eyes, he spun around; cup in hand to yell at Kevin, who he knew was the only person in the house.

The words died on his lips at the utter adorable scene laid before him.

Half of Kevin’s face and hair were covered in the flour and Kevin was rapidly blinking through the powder.

Bending over in laughter, Mike had to gasp for breath.

“Oh, you think it’s funny, do you?” Kevin asked as he brushed the flour away from his face and off of his hair.

“I think it’s hilarious!” Mike grinned.

Returning the grin, Kevin plucked the measuring cup out of Mike’s hand and leaned over to scoop up his own cup of flour from the sack. He then proceeded to upend the entire cup over Mike’s head.

“There, now we match,” Kevin said, rubbing the flour into Mike’s hair.

“Oh, it’s on now,” Mike growled and scooped up a handful of flour and dumped it down Kevin’s shirt.

Kevin squeaked and then retaliated.

Flour flew all over as the kitchen became covered in it. The combatants blinked as they finally took in their surroundings, the flour shifting off of them as they moved around.

“Oh my,” Kevin said breathlessly as he looked around.

Mike snorted and Kevin shot him a look.

“What? This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t startled me,” Mike pointed out, trying to go for innocent.

“Ha!” Kevin shot back.

“I am merely an innocent bystander in this war of flour,” Mike stated grandly. He mock cowered behind the measuring cup. “Here I was, making cookies for my wonderful boyfriend when I was attacked, and then came about the great flour massacre. The poor, poor baking ingredient, it never stood a chance.”

Kevin merely raised an eyebrow.

“Didn’t believe a word of that, huh?” Mike asked with a grin as he lowered the cup away from his face.

“Nope,” Kevin grinned back and then pounced.

Mike let out a squawking noise as he went down in a heap of Kevin and flour onto the ground as they tickled one another into submission.

 

 **5) The Road is Ever Long...**

 

Kevin sighed as he snuggled into the snuggie that Mike had bought him. How in the world he managed to get a custom made snuggie of his face printed onto the fleece and delivered to him, Kevin wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

Kevin sighed again as he stroked Mike’s fleece-printed face, which was resting on his chest.

Mike was back out on the road, touring, and here Kevin was, stuck at home all because Nick was off doing solo projects, and Joe—who knows what Joe was doing right now. Things Kevin was probably better off not knowing so he could deny plausibility to his parents later on.

Kevin’s cell phone rang obnoxiously next to him, and he saw it was Mike calling him.

“Mike?” Kevin asked cautiously as he answered his phone. Just because Mike was out on tour doesn’t mean someone else stole it and was using it to see who was on Mike’s contact list.

“Hey babe,” Mike’s voice came over the tiny speaker.

Kevin felt himself smiling. “Hey, miss you.”

“Miss you too,” Mike replied back. “Now, I’m in the hotel room, the others have gone out and I’m all by my lonesome.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Kevin felt himself grinning.

“Yep and _Shrek_ is about to start in ten minutes on the local TV station out here,” Mike said excitedly over the phone. “You have enough time to get the DVD set up, a popcorn snack and drink along with a pee break and we can watch it together.”

Kevin laughed. “All right, I’ll be right back, you sappy romantic.”

“I will deny that until my last breath,” Mike threatened over the phone.

Chuckling, Kevin quickly hurried around the house, setting the popcorn in the microwave, visiting the washroom and getting a drink. Setting all of his items down, he quickly found the Shrek DVD and popped it in.

Getting back under the snuggie, popcorn bowl in lap, drink off to the side, Kevin fished his cell back out. “Still there, Mike?”

“Yeah, you ready?”

“And willing,” Kevin stated.

“Hmm, willing, huh?” Mike purred over the phone. “Wish I was over there and you were this willing.”

“Mike,” Kevin drawled. Hearing Mike’s voice over the phone did things to him that his boyfriend darn well knew what they did.

“Press play...now!”

Kevin did so and they started to watch Shrek together. Commentary flew over the phone as they watched Shrek.

“Do you think we’re like Shrek and Fiona?” Kevin asked quietly as Shrek wrestled with various soldiers on screen.

“What do you mean? Did you turn into an ogre for me?” Mike lightly joked.

“How come I’m the woman in this scenario?” Kevin mocked pouted over the phone.

“You were the one who brought it up,” Mike pointed out reasonably.

Sighing, Kevin adjusted the grip on his cell phone. “Well, just Fiona had to peel back a lot of layers on Shrek to see the man she wanted and I did that with you.”

“Did you just compare me with an onion?” Mike asked confused.

“Miiiike,” Kevin whined over the phone. “I’m trying to have a serious discussion with you here.”

“Okay, so I’m an onion and you peeled back my layers then,” Mike said, but Kevin could hear the grin. “But I think I peeled back a lot of layers with you as well.”

“So we’re both onions?” Kevin asked, brow furrowing in bewilderment.

Mike laughed over the phone. “Yeah, we’re both onions, Fiona.”

Kevin chuckled back. “Okay, Shrek.”

There was a few minutes of silence as they continued to watch the movie which was broken by Mike’s quiet, “Hey, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 **THE END.**


End file.
